Rogue
by Martina Marie Stark
Summary: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue.
1. In the Dead of the Night

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue. _  
><em>

A/N: Okay, from my one-shot I got a lot of good reviews on people wanting me to continue. So, this story now has a really solid plot. If enough reviews this story will be around 20-30 chapters. I'm also looking for a beta reader. I'm kind of rewriting the one-shot "In the Dead of the Night" here a bit. Nothing much changed through, Hermione will be a little more emotional in here.

There will be a lot of romance and drama along with action.

Hermione will get caught up in the Game of Thrones. Let see how well she plays it ;)

If I get 10 reviews. I update.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) I just own my own OC's and this plot.

Oh and please give me opinions of what other character pairing you want in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>X.x.X.x.X<strong>

**Rogue **

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead in the Night <strong>

**Prologue**

"This is the only way, Ms. Granger. The only possible outcome I can see that will end all this." Albus Dumbledore spoke grimly to one sixth year Hermione Granger at the dead of the night. Harry had already went off to one of his many lessons with Severus Snape for the evening. Hermione looked uncomfortable sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Tom stored another piece of himself and I could not find it. Without it, we will lose the war. I have an idea on where he had hidden the object." Dumbledore said, sliding a very familiar object across his desk to Hermione. She looked down at the necklace in shock. Her old time-turner.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You're the only one I trust with this mission."  
>Hermione was out of words for most part before she spoke at long last. Her voice didn't shake, it was calm and steady.<p>

"But how will I come back home?"

There was a moment of silence.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the brightest witch of her own age.

"You wouldn't my dear."

Shocked, "What about Harry?" She asked suddenly, dread filled her with each passing second.

"Your efforts if you prevail will help him win the war." Dumbledore answered.

She wouldn't return.

If she indeed follow this plan...she wouldn't come back to her parents or her friends.

"If their been any other way, I wouldn't have ask you of this." The sad glimmered lace his blue grey eyes and Hermione knew the truth. Harry might not even know her at all when she leaves...this was for the war. The best for everyone, and the protection of her family and friends if she win.

Hermione gathered all of her courage.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>It was the dead of the night when she arrived. It was cold and dark. She had only managed to pack for only her survival. A tent, a few pair of warm clothes, some books, some supplies to last for a while and her own wand. She kept a few pictures of her friends and family with her to remind herself what she's fighting for. Trees surrounded her and she shiver at the cold. Snow paled at her boots. Dumbledore had warned her of the cold of the land. How dangerous for a young woman to travel at such timing. She should keep her wand close to her and try her hardest not to be seen doing witchcraft. This time is rather harsh against it.<p>

Hermione felt her legs shook and she took in her surroundings.

Trees. Trees everywhere covered in deep snow.

She hated snow.

Hermione took in a deep breath. Dread shook her once more when the realization of never seeing her friends or family hit her stronger. She almost broke down crying right then and there, but she kept herself together. She took out her wand and done a few protection wards around her. She will camp here tonight and in the morning she will pack up and move to some place called King's Landing that Dumbledore told her about. He gave her an old map of the country before sending her off.

When Hermione finally fell asleep in the stiff coldness of her blanket in the tent with a small fire, she heard a loud howl echoed around her. Her wards begin to ring loudly, and she jumped up from her spot almost tripping. She reached for her wand and for her winter's coat. She sneaked out of her tent quickly silence her feet while doing so with a simple spell.

She heard grunts and she figured they're a bunch of bandits.

'Great, idiots to deal with.' She thought just as one of them turned to the direction of her tent. Greed spread on his face and soon he signal his friends toward it.

Hermione quickly stunned them with the flick of her wand. There was no words spoken. She had mastered non-verbal and wandless magic some time ago during her 5th year of Hogwarts.

The sun came up just then, beginning to, the reddish glow filled the trees and the snow. Her ward rang once more and then stood in front of her, she was too slow. A huge grey wolf hovered growling deadly at her. Nothing escaped Hermione lips, as she moved her wand once more threatened the beast to try to step toward her, but the wolf challenged her. The wolf barked loudly, before leaping, Hermione threw herself to the side dodging the abnormal wolf with less grace.

"Stupify!" She shouted, but her spell wasn't strong enough. The wolf was about to tackled her when she heard someone's voice shouted throughout the area.

"Grey Wind enough." and that was when Hermione met one Robb Stark.

There a boy not older than One and Six stood in front of her. His champion of a wolf growling in front of him ready for offense. He had long curly dark auburn haired with dark blue eyes. He was dressed strangely from any stranger from her time. Hermione coat hug around her small frame, shielding her from the cold and she steady hid her wand under the sleeve ready to attack.

Hermione couldn't see the boy much or the wolf, but she had fought off Voldemort so many times by Harry's side along with her best friend Ron Weasley. She had fought off countless Death Eaters in the department of mysteries just last year with Dumbledore's Army.

Heavily footsteps walking on the hard cold snow.

'Get ready to stun him when he get's close by' Hermione told herself, but then she stopped when her chocolate-brown eyes met with kind but yet firm blue orbs. Why haven't he try to kill her now? This age doesn't do kindly to women. Why haven't he at least attempt to rape her? The boy was about her age, he held himself with pride and honor. Hermione saw it in his stance.

"Why is a woman out so late at night in the cold?"


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue. _  
><em>

A/N: Okay here's the first chapter of the story. :) I do not and will not own HP OR GOT at all. I just own this plot and my own original characters.

There will be a lot of romance and drama along with action.

Hermione will get caught up in the Game of Thrones. Let see how well she plays it ;)

If I get 10 reviews. I update.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) I just own my own OC's and this plot.

Oh and please give me opinions of what other character pairing you want in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>X.x.X.x.X<strong>

**Rogue **

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishful Thinking<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Why is a woman out so late at night in the cold?"

It wasn't normal for Hermione to have a fainting spell, but when she did, she was out like the light. She felt her entire body sway, the trip to the past and the fight must have been too much on her all at once. Her magic levels were almost depleted. She kept a tight grip on her wand and then her body went limp. Hermione expected to hit the cold hard snowy ground, but instead felt a pair of nice warm arms circled around her quickly, keeping her in place by the stranger.

Robb Stark looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and sighed heavily. What was he going to do with her? He had to bring her before his father, surely he would know what do with this strange woman...who he had saved. The snow plowed his boots while he walk. Grey Wind grows grew silent as he walked with his master. The walk toward Winterfell without the help of his horse (who had taken off during the fight in fright) caused him dearly, but he cannot leave the woman where she was untended. What happened if some more of those Wildings come?

When he reached Winterfell, the night gave them cover. Enough cover for him to entered the castle and wake his Lord Father. Eddward Stark was a honorable man. He was always very reasonable, but when he saw his son soaked wet from the snow holding a woman in his arms half of reason left him. He ordered one of his servants to fetch Maester Luwin.

"Speak, Robb. What happened?" He finally asked his son after making sure the woman wasn't the death of herself. He laid her down on a nice warm rug in the Solar near the only fireplace in a bout five rooms in the castle. Robb shivered at his father tone. What was he doing outside at this time of night anyway? Was his real question...

"Grey Wind heard something, father. I went and see what it was when I came across of some bandits attacking her. I didn't see what exactly happened but then she turned against Grey Wind fast. All I see was a flash of red light." He told his father his tale of the mysterious woman.

"Witchcraft?" Eddward questioned the red light, thinking of the other gods of the land. He doubt it, but the way she dressed told another story. Was she from another country? Women in this land don't dress like she has. They all wore some kind of dresses or gowns, but this woman dressed like a man. In her grip was a small stick. A stick that he couldn't prid from her hand without injuring her, so he left it there.

There was a moment of silence and he didn't even know if she was dangerous or not.

That was when Maester Luwin appeared, roughened by sleep. He stared at Lord Eddward Stark-

"What is it that you need me, my lord?"

Eddward motioned to the young woman on the rug.

"Can you see if she's alright?"

The Maester's eyes widened.

"By the old gods, what happened?" He uttered tending to the woman. Her skin was icy pale. Her lips was blue. While the maester worked the two men watched with interest.

"This doesn't reach your mother's ears." Eddward spoke and Robb seemed surprised.

"We don't want her to worry over nothing...yet."

There was a loud noise outside the Solar door and Eddward sighed once more.

"Jon, come in."

The door opened revealing a boy with curly raven haired, flushed at being caught.

"I'm sorry father." He muttered under his breathe.

What was Ned going to do with his sons? They always get in trouble in some kind of form. He smiled at that motion. Just like him when he was young.

"You heard what I said to Robb, Jon. Nothing to Cat." He repeated and the teen nodded his head monotone. It doesn't matter. Jon had never spend more than a minute in Lady Stark's company. She always narrowed her eyes at him whenever he was near. He felt them everyday.

"Robb go fetch a few of your older's sister dresses. The clothes she's in brings her too much attention." The maester would gladly dress her. He or the boys would be in the same room while he do so. At one point he thought that he saw her eyes opened before he convinced himself that it was his imagination.

* * *

><p>Hermione almost panicked.<p>

She felt the clothing slipped from her body.

She felt her wand being taken away, but she kept calm.

'Stay asleep. Do not move.' She told herself. Pretend to stay asleep and look over what happened.

Clothing...the movement of stopping almost made her open her eyes.

"My child, what happened?" Scars. Scars laced her body. She knew so well after the fight in The Department of Mysteries.

Then she was dressed again. The Healer had made sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere else, and she was glad he let her keep her undergarments at the very least.

She would certainly open her eyes and snarl at that!

He left her company and soon she heard footsteps coming around her. More people. She reasoned.

"Once, she wakes, we have to talk to her to see if she's not dangerous."

"I find this on her my lord."

"A stick? Well I keep a hold of this for now..."


End file.
